To Escape My Past
by ABCMECBA
Summary: Smashing alarm clocks, running morning laps and dealing with her best friend's...that's just some of the things in Mikan's everyday life. So when her older brother starts working at Alice Academy –a boarding school for extremely rich people- and Mikan has to attend it what's going to happen? Living with boys, being the best runner on the track team, and maybe even falling in love?
1. Chapter 1 An Unpleasant Surprise!

**To Escape My Past**

**Summary: **Smashing alarm clocks, running morning laps and dealing with her best friend's. That's just some of the things in Mikan's everyday life. So when her brother starts working at Alice Academy –a boarding school for extremely rich people- and Mikan has to attend it, what's going to happen for her? Living with boys, being the best runner on the track team, and maybe even falling in love?

One thing is for sure: she's in it for one hell of a show…

**Chapter 1.**

**An Unpleasant Surprise!**

_Beep. Beep. Bee- _

_Smash!_

"Uh…" Mikan robbed her eyes tiredly, why had her alarm gone of that early? Oh yeah, she had laps to do before school, lovely...not.

With a sigh she stood up and walked to her closet, as usual she took on her shorts and an old T-shirt.

Done with getting dressed, she walked down in the kitchen to drink a glass milk, before running her morning laps.

She opened the refrigerator, and pulled out the milk, she didn't bother finding a glass when it was much easier drinking directly from the milk.

She heard her brother sigh, and turned around to face him. "Like I've said before, that's very un-lady-like…" her brother stated with disgust, as he sipped his coffee.

Rolling her eyes at her brother she said, "Morning to you to, Nii-chan." She gave a quick glance towards the clock on the wall. Drying her mouth with her sleeve, she walked towards the door, "Well see you later, Nii-chan. I gotta run now," the door slammed, and he was alone in the kitchen.

Persona glanced his sister's way as she ran through the door, out to do her usual laps around the town. He smirked at the thought. In his many years as athletic Coach, he had _never_ met anyone as fast as his sister. She was a natural, just like him.

He wondered a bit about how she was feeling about moving to Tokyo…he had enrolled her in Alice Academy, as he himself should teach there, being the P.E teacher. He knew she would have stayed here if it wasn't for Deisuke and Dia, who also was going to attend the school. He hoped it would calm her a little, having friends she knew.

But still he wasn't sure if she was gonna like it or not.

It was after all _that_ school.

**.**

.

Mikan had just changed into her casual attire, and walked towards class looking around to find her best friend, Dia.

She bumped into someone, landing at the ground on her butt. "Watch where you're going, _strawberries._" She looked up to see Deisuke, her second best friend, and her number one pain in the ass.

Turning a slight color of pink she pointed accusingly at him, "P-pervert!" Why was it that he should always comment on her underwear? Sighing she got up from the ground, glaring at him.

Deisuke ruffled his golden hair, and smirked teasingly at her. "You _showed_ me" he pointed out simply, making Mikan's face a darker shade of red.

"I did not!" she screeched, making a few people look at them weirdly. Mentally cursing for the unwanted attention, she poked him hard in the ribs. "You're just a big pervert!"

"You showed me," Deisuke smirked challenging, knowing that his friends temper couldn't last much longer.

"Did not!"

"Did so,"

"Did not!"

"Did s-"

The argument was ended when a familiar voice cut in, "You guys are so_ childish,_" Dia commented smirking, removing the imagination dirt from under her nails.

Mikan raised a brow at her, and snorted. "As if you're one to talk, you're childish as well." Mikan accused her friend, crossing her arms not even denying the part about her and Deisuke being childish.

"Mikan isn't the only one wearing a strawberry printed bra today." Deisuke shut in, earning two confused stares.

"Huh?"

_1…_

_2..._

_3..._

The two girls pointed at him, both evenly angry. "Pervert!" they both accused, looking embarrassed at the blond boy.

Deisuke shrugged giving a grin at the two girls. "You _showed_ me" He said again, enjoying the glares he got from his twin sister and best friend.

Both girls turned bright red, "Did not!" the yelled furiously, trying to hide their embarrassment.

Deisuke nodded smirking, "Yes, you did." He said calm, watching the girls in amusement.

The people who walked by them didn't mind them, this was after all a daily routine, so they had gotten used to it.

"Did not!"

"Did so,"

Mikan graphed Daisuke's color, and pushed him towards a wall. "You were the one who peeked!" She insisted glaring at him as much as she could.

Dia bagging up her friend, agreed. "Yeah, what Mikan said. You're a big pervert, _and_ a meanie!" she pouted looking at her brother.

Deisuke noticed the position him and Mikan were in, and immediately turned them around, so that it was him holding her against the wall. He couldn't miss the opportunity to embarrass Mikan, now could he? "I know you can't get your hands off me, but _please_ we're at school what would the other students say?" he teased smirking, still holding Mikan in place.

Mikan kicked him to no use, "Pervert! Let me go, let me go. I'll call the police, Dia save me!" the brunette cried out to her best friend.

Dia watched amused as her brother harassed her best friend, she tried her best to hold in her laughter, but it escaped and she soon found herself laughing loudly at the sight.

_Well I better save my best friend…_ she thought getting a hold of herself, "Deisuke, stop harassing Mikan. You're not her type." The blond girl stated, mocking her brother.

Deisuke looked at his sister with a raised brow, "And how would you know what Mikan's type is?" he said demanding prove.

The blond girl rolled her eyes at her brother. "Because, dear brother. I'm Mikan's best friend, I know _so_ many things about Mikan, that I could write a _very long_ and _very embarrassing_ biography about her." Dia stated happily, proud about her knowledge.

Mikan looked disturbed at her best friend, "Dia!?" she screeched embarrassed,

Deisuke smirked, "Really?" he asked pretending not to believe his sister "then mention one _very_ embarrassing thing about Mikan" he dared.

Dia walked right into his trap. "…She still sleeps with her teddy bear Mr. Bear, first time she had her period was in the middle of English class where she was sitting next to the boy she used to like, and last Christmas she-" a hand was slapped over Dia's mouth. "-hmft heh huh" Mikan sighed in relief, she had just stopped Dia in time.

"Dia!?" Mikan screeched again, "how would you have it if I told _your_ secrets to Deisuke!?"

Dia shrugged, "Me and Deisuke doesn't have secrets for each other," Dia stated proudly. "We know all about each other, example; Deisuke's favorite fruit's strawberry, he loves sports, his favorite food is extra cheese pizza, and he had a crush on-" this time it was Deisuke slamming his hand over Dia's mouth, "heh hmft Huh" she continued anyway.

Deisuke's chins were slightly pink, not that Mikan or Dia noticed this. He let out a sigh of relief, damn his big mouthed sister.

Ignoring the last thing Dia said Mikan continued their conversation, "I know those things as well," Mikan pointed out, making Dia a bit annoyed.

Before the conversation could get any further Deisuked cut in, "If you girls are done talking about me, then I have to ask; what did you do last Christmas?" raising a brow curiously at Mikan.

Mikan's face lightened up in a very suspicious crimson color, "N-none of your business!" she crossed her arms, and turned her back to him.

"Now I just wanna know even more…" Deisuke stated shrugging.

_Cliiiiing. Cliiiiing. Cliiiiing. _

Wanting to get off the question the brunette exclaimed, "We better get to class!" and so she pulled her best friend's into school, as fast as possible.

**.**

.

"I'll go home now guys, have a nice weekend, see you on Monday at Alice Academy" Mikan waved goodbye to her friends, standing next to her house door.

Deisuke waved back, "Yeah see you on Monday, _strawberries_" He mocked.

Mikan glared at him, before turning around to walk into her house. "Hmpf!" she closed her eyes and walked directly into the door, much to the twin's amusement. "Ouch…"

**.**

.

Persona turned left, "At least smile," he said glancing at his sister, who sat on the passenger seat.

Mikan threw a glance at him, before smirking. "Only if you do it, as well." She said.

Persona looked gloomy at Mikan, "Just pout the rest of the way," Persona sighed, moving his eyes back at the road.

_Too bad…_ Mikan thought with a grin, as she looked out of the window of the car again. _Man, this trip takes hours…_ she thought bored.

After looking out of the window for nearly half an hour Mikan's eyelids slowly closed. She was fast asleep dreaming sweet little dreams.

Persona watched his sister fascinated, she always showed what she had on mind.

Even in her sleep.

She was smiling and giggling, and sometimes murmuring out things he couldn't understand.

He watched as her expression changed to a less happy one, then into a frown.

Tears rolled down her cheeks,_ "S-sorry"_ she crocked out in a low whisper, _"I'm sorry" _she said again in a pleading tone.

Persona felt his hands tighten around the staring wheel, his knuckles turning white.

_Those dreams again?_ He thought worried, moving one hand from the staring wheel to caress his sisters hair softly. "It's okay…" he said, hoping her cries would stop soon.

Persona's foot hid the speeder.

His guilt was nagging him again.

He could feel himself gulp when his sister apologized in pain again, _"I'm sorry…"_ her eyelids fluttered, and more tears rolled down her face.

"No, Mikan… _I'm_ sorry."

**.**

.

Mikan robbed her eyes, "We're here?" she asked yawning, looking around.

Persona only nodded at her, he took a few bags and boxes out of the trunk, looking at the little apartment he was supposed to live in.

"Are we going to live there?" Mikan asked curious.

Persona shacked his head slowly. "No, _we're_ not. _I_ am" he gestured at several huge buildings, "That's the dormitory, and as a student you must live at the dormitory."

Mikan sighed as she graphed her bags, and headed towards the reception.

**.**

.

She walked down the hallway, "Door 19, door 19, doo- Oh there it is!" Mikan jumped excited, as she stood face to face- or face to door- with her new dorm. She opened the brown wooden door, which led into a big living area.

_Very luxurious _Mikan thought, _well, it is a rich-kid school after all._

Four doors led to different rooms, she found the door she was looking for.

'_Mikan Sakura'_

It was engraved with big golden letters, she opened the door and walked into her room. She hated to admit it but it was kinda cool…

The wall was painted a light blue on one side, and white on the other side. Her room had a double bed, next to her desk, where she supposed she should place her laptop. She admired her room for a bit, before tossing of her luggage on her be.

She opened one of the bags, and pulled out a photo, it was framed and the picture was of her and Persona. She carefully placed it on her night stand, before turning to un-pack the rest of her stuff.

She hadn't un-packed much before a voice interrupted her, "Anyone here?"

Mikan walked out of her room to greet her roommate, "Hey nice to meet you I'm Mikan Saku-" she stopped as soon as she saw who it was, gaping at him she stood still. "W-what are you doing here?" Mikan demanded stammering.

He smirked at her, "You did know that I was going to attend here, _strawberries_. So why the outburst?" Deisuke asked, "By the way, what are you doing in my dorm?" he raised a brow confused. "Are you stalking me?" he asked.

Mikan flushed angry, "I'm not!" after a few seconds something hit her, "Your dorm? I'm sorry but this" she gestured to the apartment "Is my dorm, and if you would excuse me, I'm actually waiting for the girls who's gonna be my roomies" she reasoned crossing her arms, looking at the door that led to the hallway.

Deisuke looked strangely at Mikan, "Did you hit your head or something, strawberries? This is apartment 19, _building 12_ this is the _boy's_ dormitory."

Mikan pulled her schedule from her pocket, she scanned over it to look at the bottom where her room number was standing.

_Building: 12_

_Apartment number: 19_

_Room: 3_

Mikan gapped, "Then…why does this say that I'm living here this year too?" Mikan showed Deisuke the piece of paper.

Deisuke raised a brow at the schedule, his eyes widening slightly. "N-no way…" he deadpanned.

Mikan looked curious at him, "What..?" she asked somewhat innocent.

Deisuke's cheeks heated up a little, "We-we're living together this year…"

Mikan looked confused at him, "Okay..?"

_1…_

_2…_

_3…_

Her calm face suddenly changed to a more flushed and angry one, "Wait-what!?" she asked, "I-I I'm going to live with _b-boys_?" she snared out the last word, as had it been venom.

Deisuked, nodded not so glad for it either. "I-I…guess so," he stammered,

Mikan palm faced, _this is even worse than I thought it would be… _she thought darkly.

**.**

.

_Smack…_

The door to the hallways opened, "He didn't have to call me an idiot, or hit me" a blond boy pouted robbing his sore head.

The guy next to him, rolled his eyes. "You shouldn't have pissed him off, you know off his temper. Next time d-" the blond stopped to look confused at the brunette sleeping on the sofa. "What the…?" he asked to no one.

The bathroom door opened, and out stepped a boy their age. His hair was dripping wet, only wearing pants. "Oh, roommates!" he said smiling, as he starting drying his hair with the towel in his hand. "I'm Deisuke, that's Mikan. Nice to meet you…" he stopped to look at the cute sleeping brunette, a faint nearly invisible blush showed on his cheeks.

"Uhm…Isn't she…A girl?" Kitsu asked confused, looking at the sleeping figure on the sofa.

Deisuke nodded, "Yes, Mikan's a girl." He could imagine how confused they were, he had been when they found out as well. But he had gotten over the little shock hours ago, thankfully.

"What is she doing here?"

And so, Deisuke had to explain to the boys, why a short brunette was sleeping on their couch.

"So…she's our roommate?" Kitsu stated a little shocked, after Deisuke had gone to his room. "Does that mean…That we're living with a girl?" Kitsu looked at Koko with a raised brow.

Koko looked just as confused, "I…think so." They both looked one last time at the brunette before both making their ways to their rooms.

What a weird day it had been.

**.**

.

***o* Review People *o***


	2. Chapter 2 Pranked!

**To Escape My Past**

**Summary: **Smashing alarm clocks, running morning laps and dealing with her best friend's...that's just some of the things in Mikan's everyday life. So when her older brother starts working at Alice Academy –a boarding school for extremely rich people- and Mikan has to attend it what's going to happen? Living with boys, being the best runner on the track team, and maybe even falling in love?

One thing is for sure: she's in it for one hell of a show…

**Chapter 2.**

**Pranked!**

Mikan took in the smell of the pancakes she was cooking, "Ahh…" she sighed in pleasure, strawberry pancakes was her favorite. She wondered if the guys would mind her cooking for the rest of them as well…

Her thoughts were interrupted by a voice, "Mhh…What's this smell?" Someone asked from right behind her.

Mikan jumped in surprise, and quickly turned around only to bump her head into a firm chest. "Ouch…" she moaned rubbing her sore head, a little laugh was heard and she looked up to face the guy. "You really shouldn't scare people like that," she scowled, "I'm Mikan by the way." She introduced.

He looked at her a little embarrassed, "Oh sorry…I didn't mean to scare you, I'm Kitsu." The blond guy was actually pretty cute. He had curios brown eyes, and a messy hair style.

"Nice to meet you Kitsu. You hungry? I made breakfast, but…Deisuke is such a heavy sleeper, so it's just you, me and our third roommate." Mikan informed, placing the pancakes on the table.

"Not to disappoint you, but Koko –he's our last roommate- is also a late sleeper...it'll be at least an hour before he wakes up…" Kitsu said shrugging.

Mikan's smiled disappeared for a moment, but quickly came back. "Oh, well. Too bad, then I guess it's just you and me." Mikan and Kitsu sat down at the kitchen table, and started to eat in silence.

Kitsu decided to break the ice, "So…Mikan, tell me about yourself…"

"Well…I'm fifteen, getting sixteen this year, I like running…and uhm…well, I don't think that there's so much more to tell, you?" she raised a brow curios.

Kitsu smiled and responded with, "I'm seventeen, and my birthday was last month. Koko and I went here last year, before you ask, _yes_ we repeated a year." He admitted a little embarrassed, "_Stupid old geezers' can't take a joke…_" Mikan cracked a smile, at what Kitsu mumbled. "Oh, yeah I gotta ask…Do you know Deisuke? …It's just, when we talked with him last night. It seemed as if you guys knew each other." He reasoned, looking curious at Mikan.

"Deisuke's one of my best friends, so yeah we know each other." She stated taking a sip of the glass of juice she had been drinking.

"Morning, strawberries…" Deisuke said, as he tiredly sat down on a chair. "Morning, Kitsu…"

Mikan glared at him, "You-you…you pervert!" She shrieked, while pointing at her emerald eyed best friend.

Deisuke smirked deciding to tease her a little, "You _showed me_, it's not my fault that you wear that kind of bras." He pointed out, smirking at the red faced Mikan.

Kitsu chocked in his water at the a-little-to-private conversation before him, "Are you guys perhaps…a couple?" he guessed shyly.

Both Mikan and Deisuke turned around looking weirdly at Kitsu. "As if anyone wants to date that pervert!" Mikan stated angry, pointing at Deisuke.

Kitsu sighed in relief. Wait, Relief?

"As if anyone would want to date, strawberries." Deisuke sighed, pointing at her with his thump.

If glares could kill, then Deisuke would be laying not moving on the floor. "Stop looking at my underwear you _pervert_!"

"I'm not looking, you're _showing_."

"I'm not."

"You are."

"I'm not!"

"You are."

"I'm _not_!"

"You are."

"I'm **not**!"

"Yes, you ar-"

A guy in only boxers stood a few meters from the table, "*yawn* what's with all the commotion so early in the morning?"He was rubbing his eyes. "Oh hey, I'm Koko" he introduced tired.

Mikan's face turned red, "Ehm..H-hey Koko, I'm Mikan" she said looking elsewhere, to not taint her eyes with the sight of the half naked boy.

Kitsu laughed uneasy, "Koko she's a girl. I think you should put some clothes on…" he suggested, sweat dropping at his friend. "Dense idiot…"

Koko looked down at himself before turning his gaze to Mikan, then back to himself, then Mikan, then himself, then Mikan. His face turned crimson, "Ehh!" he raced to his room, and smacked the door after him.

Kitsu snickered a bit, this morning had been rather funny.

**.**

.

The vice principal stepped on stage, "Hello students, I am Serina Yamada, the vice principal of this school. First of all, I would like to welcome the new students. I hope you first years will find Alice Academy a pleasant place to live. And then I would like to welcome back our second years and third years, I hope you will guide the first years into behaving just as great as you have. Well, I think that was it. Then I would like to let the school council president make an announcement," the woman, quietly walked down from the stage.

A sandy haired boy stepped onto state and graphed the microphone. "Well, hello fellow students, I'm Yuu Tobita, and I will be your student council president this year. First I would like to announce that classes won't start before the day after tomorrow. I know you're wondering about which class you're going to be in, about that…on the board outside this building the class lists will be hung up tomorrow.

Also, I would like to make you aware of the fact that you have to join at least one club. Some of you may have noticed the stands? Well, those stands are for the sake of you choosing a club. Your seniors will be standing to sign you up for the different clubs. Some clubs may have too many members, clubs such as the basket ball club, the football club, and the base ball club.

In that case you will be chosen by your abilities, you will have to sign up, and attend at try out. Well I hope you're not too confused about the way we drive this school, that was all, have a nice day." Yuu stepped down from the stage after a little courtesy bow.

Students scattered to find their club's, Mikan stayed back with Kitsu, Koko and Deisuke.

Mikan scanned the stands, it was quite impressing how many clubs there were. "So, which club are you guys gonna join?" she asked curiously.

Kitsu and Koko exchanged looks, and smirked. "The prank club!" they agreed.

"Is there really a club with such a name?" Deisuke asked suspicious, looking weirdly at the other blonds.

"Yes of course, we were in that club last year, as well." Kitsu answered.

"I still can't believe we're repeating a year…" Koko said annoyed.

"Anyway…what about you guys? Which clubs do you plan to join?" Kitsu asked, looking curiously at Mikan and Deisuke.

"Hmm…" Mikan looked around glancing the signs, when something caught her eyes. It was a big blue sign that said _JOIN THE TRACK TEAM!_ "The track team." She replied not taking her eyes of the sign, "I'll join the track team..." the last part was mostly to herself, her eyes shining happily.

Kitsu raised a brow weirdly at her, "Ehm…okay?" He moved his eyes towards Deisuke instead, "What about you?"

Deisuke didn't have to look around to know, "Basketball." He stated bluntly.

Koko grinned, "You do have the height," he commented.

Kitsu took a look at the clock, "Well, you guys go find your clubs. If you need us, were at the prank club. 'kay?" with that him and Koko left the two behind.

Mikan walked in the direction of the track team, "Are you gonna fallow me all day, Deisuke?" Mikan questioned the guy who followed her.

He shrugged smirking at her, "Well you've got the same sense of direction as an old blind man. So if I left you how would you get home, strawberries?" he reasoned.

Mikan scowled, "My direction sense is fine," her scowl turned into a smile as soon as she reached the club stand.

Deisuke evilly smirked at his friend, "PMS…I tell ya'." He mumbled chuckling.

Mikan threw a glare in his direction, "I heard that."

Mikan ogled the club a little, "Ehm…hello?" immediately a girl older than her turned to face her, with a big smile on her face.

The girl had pinkish brown hair, and looked to be a third year. "Yeah?" she asked kindly.

"I'm Mikan, class 2-B I'd like to join this class if it's possible, senpei." Mikan said.

The senior lightened up, "Really? Nice. I'm Misaki Harada by the way," she quickly introduced. "I'll sign you up," pulling out a piece of paper, she wrote up Mikan. She quickly graphed a paper from under the table, "Here." She offered.

Mikan skimmed the paper, it was sort of a schedule whit practice days and meeting days, and activities. "Thanks senpei!" Mikan folded the paper, "I'll see you at practice," with that Mikan and Deisuke left.

Misaki stood back watching the two figures, "Senpei, huh?" she grinned. "I already like her."

**.**

.

A tanned senior stood at the stand, "Welcome to the basket ball club, I'm Mochu a second year." He introduced rather bored. A lot of guys signed up for the basket ball club, his hand were getting cramps of all that writing.

Deisuke strolled up and introduced himself, "Name's Deisuke Tashibana, I wanna join the club." Deisuke couldn't help but notice the way the senior stared at his best friend, which bothered him.

Mikan was after all nearly a sister to him.

Mochu gave Deisuke a flyer. "Here, the time, and day's written in it." Quickly writing down Deisuke's name, he gave Mikan another glace. "Well, try outs are on Monday"

Mochu smiled flirtatious at Mikan, "What's your name?" he asked.

Deisuke send him a warning look.

Mikan opened her mouth to answer but was interrupted by Deisuke, "Well…it was nice meeting you senpei, but we have to go now." He stated firm, and pulled Mikan with him as he searched for the prank club.

**.**

.

Mochu stared out in space, and Ruka found it weird. "Hello, Mochu?" he called.

No answer.

Natsume smirked, and smacked Mochu on the side of the head. "Hey, lazy ass? Wake up."

Mochu looked up to face his friends, "Huh? When did you guys get here?" he asked.

Ruka chuckled, "You were totally gone? We've been standing here for four minutes, what were you doing staring of in space like that?" Ruka raised a brow questioning.

Mochu jerked away from the table he had used for support, "Not much…" he said, yawning tiredly he placed both hands on the table again. "Oh I did meet this cute brunette…" he admitted scratching the back of his neck.

"I thought you were into blonds?" Natsume asked.

"I _was_." He corrected his friend, smirking like a mad man.

Ruka looked confused at him, "So what's her name?" he asked casually, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

Mochu lost face, "Ehm…" Natsume couldn't help but smirk at his friend, "You see…she was here to sign up to the club-" before he came any further Ruka stopped him.

"A girl signing up here?"

"No, no. She was with this guy-"

This time it was Natsume interrupting, "So you're after a taken girl?" he asked.

"No…they seemed more like siblings…Anyway, he dragged her off before I got her name." he scowled.

"So in the end, you don't really know her name?" Ruka stated.

Mochu glared, "Let's change subject…" he suggested. "Have you seen Kitsu or Koko?"

Natsume shrugged, "Their properly at the prank club's stand."

**.**

.

Mochu moaned tiredly, "who'd know there was such a long way from one end of the gym, to the other."

Ruka shrugged, "you're in the basket ball team, shouldn't you know."

Mochu stopped up for a second, "huh?" he glanced at the crowd again. Hadn't he seen… yes he had.

"What's wrong? Mochu, where are you going?" he left Ruka and Natsume to look weirdly at him as he made his way over to the brunette he had seen earlier.

He pocked her shoulder and she turned around, "yes?" she asked.

He smiled charming at her, "hey, I'm Mochu you know from the basket ball club earlier…?" when she nodded dumbfounded he continued, "I never got your name." he stated.

She smiled back at him, and stuck out her hand for him to shake. "Nice meeting you, I'm Mikan."

He shook her hand, about to a say something when it started hurting.

_Szzzzep!_

He quickly pulled back his hand, to look at it. "Damn that hurt!" he exclaimed, looking strangely at his hands. "What did you do…" he looked up but the brunette was long gone.

He noticed Natsume and Ruka coming over to join him, "get that smirk of your face." He glared lightly at the chuckling Ruka.

Ruka tried to kill his laughter, "s-sorry…but didn't you notice who she was talking with before you?" Ruka asked, pointing at a nearby stand.

Mochu scowled, "As a matter of a fact, I didn't. _Damn that hurt…_" he mumbled the last part, before looking to where Ruka's finger pointed. "No way…" his eyes widening slightly.

The brunette was happily talking with Kitsu and Koko, pointing towards him and laughing. "_They're so dead._" Mochu mumbled darkly.

Angry he hurried over to the stand, he could hear Kitsu. "You were great Mikan, we should try out a prank on Koko sometime."

Koko scowled and looked over at them, "I can hear you, you know…" he stated smirking.

Kitsu turned to see Mochu, "Oh, hey Moch-" he began, when Mochu lifted him of the ground by his color.

He glared at him, "Still haven't learned it? I think I told you last year to stop with the pranks."

Kitsu laughed, "What do you mean?" he asked innocently.

Mochu let him go, and threw him a glare. "I know it was you, don't play dumb." He accused.

Natsume and Ruka arrived, and Kitsu waved at them. "Hey guys."

Ruka sighed, "You really stop with the pranks…" he suggested.

"Yeah but I just couldn't miss this one, not after Deisuke told me about what happened at the basket ball stand," he reasoned smirking at Mochu, "You know, Mochu…Deisuke wasn't that happy for you starring at Mikan's ass."

Mochu's cheeks had a hint of pink, "I- I don't know what you mean." He denied.

Deisuke appeared next to Kitsu leaning against his roommates shoulder. "Sure you don't…" his voice was dripping with sarcasm. "I saw you ogle her ass, _pervert-senpei_."

Mochu was about to say something to defend himself when, "Deisuke, Kitsu who're you talking to?" Mikan's voice rang from next to Koko.

Deisuke shrugged, "beat's me." he called back, "_Who_ are we talking to, Kitsu? I only know pervet-senpei over there." He said.

Kitus snickered, "oh man, I'm gonna call him that as well from now on…"

Ruka smiled kindly, "I'm Ruka Nogi, nice meeting you." he introduced himself to Deisuke.

Natsume shrugged, "Natsume Hyuuga." He stated, "You?"

Deisuke smiled back at Ruka, "I'm Deisuke Tashibana."

Mochu looked questioning at Deisuke, "How do you guys know Koko and Kitsu?"

Mikan popped up out of nowhere "We're roommates." She answered.

Mochu fast came to a conclusion.

A wrong one.

"Ehm…so, you're a boy?" he asked awkward.

Kitsu and Koko exchanged looks, and burst down laughing. "Ha-ha, you- you ha-ha-ha…Thought s-she was a…a-a boy?" Koko asked, as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

Mikan looked disturbed at Mochu, "…I'm a girl." She offended said, her face slightly red from embarrassment.

"…I'm confused" Mochu admitted.

Kitsu smiled, "To bad…I don't feel like telling you why we have her as our roommate."

Mikan shook her head, "Why don't you just te-" she was interrupted.

"Mikaaaaan!" a hyper voice called out, jumping Mikan from behind.

Kitsu, Koko, Mochu, Ruka and even _Natsume_ looked weirdly at the two that now landed on the floor.

Deisuke didn't.

He had learned to live with his crazy twin sister a _long_ time ago.

"Ouch…" Mikan got half of the floor, and looked annoyed at the blond sitting at her back. "Dia?" she called in a sweet voice, "Get off of me." She growled dangerously.

Dia quickly got up, and offered Mikan a hand to get up from the floor. "Sorry, I was just so happy to see you!" she apologized.

Mikan dusted herself off, "It doesn't matter…But how did you find us?" curiosity got the best of Mikan, how did her friend find her among the thousands of students?

Dia looked confused, "E- eh? Oh! Well…I could sense Deisuke, twin thing you know." She said, offering the peace sign.

Mikan rolled her eyes weirdly at her friend, "Yeah right…Seriously how did you find us?" she asked.

Dia pointed with her thump over her back, "I'm gonna start in the cooking club, and it's only a few stands from here. And I saw you, and…oh-well you know the rest." Dia winked at her.

Mikan nodded, "That makes more sense." She reasoned.

**.**

.

Koko changed channel, again. He couldn't sleep, so he decided that he might as well watch some television.

But nothing was worth watching.

He heard one of the doors silently close, and he looked up to see a girl.

He was surprised to see Mikan, she was wearing a pair of grey sweatpants and a way to large T-shirt. "Koko…" she said surprised. He noticed the red around her eyes, she had been crying. She sniffled once, "You're u- up t- this late…?" she asked quietly.

Koko didn't answer, instead he looked worried at her. "Nightmare?" he asked.

Mikan nodded weakly. "Yeah…" she looked so…scared, and fragile. She sat down next to him, looking out in space. "Why…are you a- awake?" he couldn't help but notice her stuttering.

It had to be one hell of a night mare, to scare someone like _that_.

He shrugged, "I just couldn't sleep." He replied softly. He took one of the blankets from the sofa, and togged it around her carefully so that she shouldn't get cold.

Mikan leaned her head on his shoulder, causing him to blush slightly. After sitting still a great amount of time, he turned around to look at her.

His eyes widened slightly as he saw her asleep, he carefully moved her from his shoulder to his lap. He yawned a little, "…Sleep well, Mikan." He mumbled, before he fell asleep as well.

**.**

.

***o* Review People *o***


End file.
